To Love and be Loved
by soulwritr16
Summary: Rin finally had Sesshomaru but when she becomes pregnant, she once again finds herself in the village. She also finds a new love in the form of a Demon Lord from the North. A life of happiness and children ends, the peace that ruled their land has ended, enemies have declared themselves, sides have been chosen. The lives of his children are on the line, what will Sesshomaru choose?
1. Chapter 1: Time Passed

To Love...and be Loved

Time Passed

Disclaimer: I only own the character of Lord Satoru. Any other, is the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi, creator of InuYasha, who gives us the ability to dream.

I was fourteen, the day that I had realized my true feelings towards the demon who had been my protector since I was a child. After two years stay within the village, I returned to my journeys with Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Jaken. He returned my shield, my protector and savior, in more ways than one. His strength, will, and determination, all the things that I loved about him, had remained the same, as had his regard for me. But that night, my thoughts of seeing him only as a guardian changed. On a night much like tonight, the full moon rose high into the starry sky, a small breeze sent a rustle through the trees and a chill through the air that nipped at the end of your nose and toes. I held my furs closer, and moved nearer the fire. All efforts were useless.

My teeth chattered within the silence that lingered when Jaken had left to fetch more wood, at the request of Lord Sesshomaru. Nine years later, and I cannot truly understand what it was that tempted him that night, but when he looked at me, a shiver at the cause of a temperature lower than that of the air, ran through my spine. My heart began to race, and breathing became near impossible. He eyed me from head to toe with a ravenous glare, as if I was his next prey. In that stare, I forgot the cold of the winter's night; I forgot the need to conceal myself for warmth from the outside world when all the heat of summer lay within.

Seeking to escape his glare, I excused myself for the lakes nearest the mountain of fire. They would bring warmth and more importantly, relief from those eyes, however short-lived it may have been. He had followed after me, in his typically silent manner, he managed to speak louder than I could have ever believed possible. He joined me within the soothing waters. And it was there, in a place now sacred to me, that I gave myself to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The joy that night, was one I thought that could never be compared to, we were one, together almost every night. Nights that turned into weeks, and weeks evolving into months. But soon none of it mattered, things had changed. A new course of events to be determined based on a fate, of which I could no longer be certain. I had become pregnant.

I did not know how Lord Sesshomaru had learned to overcome his disgust for the idea of a relationship with a human, but remained hateful of half-breeds. Now however, I know that Love and Lust are not the same, and perhaps it was the latter, that led Lord Sesshomaru to me. What I did know for certain was, that it came to be the very thing that pulled him from me. Not that it changed anything, all had been said and done, words that hurt far more than any that I could ever have imagined were said. The last night we spoke was one I care not to dwell on. Never the less, I did what I must, and returned to the village to remain with Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome.

Both of whom soon knew the truth; due to Sesshomaru's scent lingering over me for some time, which of course InuYasha detected. To them I relayed a certain amount of truth, I went far enough to make it clear that I was the one who chose to leave, as not to embarrass Lord Sesshomaru. After hours of convincing InuYasha not to follow and try his brother's patience, great thanks I owe to Kagome and her children, we began to hope. Seperately, I began to study. I learned all that I could about the births of demons, not that any of it was of use. These were demon females.

Two months later, in the afternoon of late spring, I went to the lake to fetch warm water so that Kagome could get her son to finally take a bath. Suddenly an overwhelming pain pitted itself in my stomach; I fell to the ground in agony, dropping the vase in the water. My belly was being beaten and kicked from the inside out. I knew enough to know that the baby was not ready yet, but I could not help but wonder. Was there something wrong? Time passed slowly as breathing became harder; the pain grew, as did the fear that I would not be found, that my child would be lost. But no sooner than the entrance of that thought within the deepest part of mind, was the deepest part of my soul, and my heart forever changed. My life from that moment on would take a path I never expected. I had been saved by a demon.

I can never forget that day, as I felt the pain could no longer worsen, I saw him. A demon dressed in a black hakama concealing a strongly built body. My eyes traced from his long claws and marked hands, til finally they rested upon his pale face and eyes the purest blue. Almost the same color of his hair, ice blue, that shone with a fierce, untamable fire, his bangs were parted to reveal a small red diamond and marks similar to those that framed Lord Sesshomaru's face. He was a demon of great power, perhaps equal to Lord Sesshomaru, though this thought sent a shiver through my whole body. A demon would not be wandering freely around our village, we had nothing to offer. I was not afraid, something in my eyes comforted me, and told me there was no reason for such fear.

He approached me with the grace of an angel and an auror of white, all the while his eyes locked on me. He bent down slowly to me, as if afraid that he would frighten me.

"My name is Satoru." His voice. Musical, gentle, and soft, yet strong with a commanding power that matched his presence. "I mean you nor your children harm..."

Children? I was having twins.

"I only mean to take you safely to your village, if that is alright."

Speechless, I just nodded. As his hands moved beneath me, lifting me effortlessly off the ground my heart fluttered at his warm touch. True to his word, with my assistance, he took me to my hut. He made sure that I was well taken care of before leaving to find Lady Kaede, at this time, she should be near the well gathering herbs. He returned shortly after with her, who agreed that it was a warning that the babies would be coming soon, no later than a month or two. The negative side was, that this pain would occur weekly until the babies were born. He knew of a tea that could ease the pain, and it consisted of herbs that could easily be found around our village, hesitantly she left quickly to fetch Kagome to retrieve them, promising a quick return.

"May I thank you…?"

"No, my Lady...If I may, may I take a seat beside you."

I nodded. "Never the less, I am grateful."

"Think nothing of it." He bowed his head.

The way he looked at me, with that smile, sent blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I cannot imagine what would have happened had you not found me."

As if in a daze, he returned. "Neither can I."

I turned away from him to hide the large smile that covered my face.

That was the beginning of my new life, the day that I met Lord Satoru Fujian of the Northern Lands.

The time that I was to give birth, throughout the whole month, he was always by side. There when I awoke in the morning, and there when I closed my eyes at night, of course in the main room. Some nights I would dream of Sesshomaru, and awake with tears in my eyes, and he would be there to hold me til I went to sleep, telling me stories of his land and the places he traveled to. As a child, I was never one for long stories, but his entertained me. In the day he would pick me flowers, see to the health of me and my children, cook, help clean and walk with me through the forest when I found I couldn't stay in anymore. However, on some cases, some being from situations that were his stories, he would leave, much to my dismay. I found his absence to leave the nights quite heartless, though he would return within the same week, it was still an empty, cold night.

One day he returned, quite unlike himself, all confused and quiet. Finally he spoke, to ask and take me for a walk to where we first met, he told me again that he was deeply sorry for the constant absences, given his position I understood.

"Its no good, Rin. I can't be without you. Every day that I leave you, I feel a piece of my soul die slowly away. A piece of my heart if ripped from me everytime. I am in love with you. Marry me, live this life, and every other with me?"

"Satoru, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I am not a demon. I carry children..."

"I know, Rin. But I want you as my wife, you. You beauftiful mortal creature. I don't care who was foolish enough to mate with you and leave you. But I am still happy that they did, otherwise, I would never have met you. I would never have the chance to feel the way I do. I do not care what you are, I care who you are, and who these children are. My children."

"You would give them your name?"

"Yes." He spoke with joy. "My dearest, sweetest, Rin. Marry me?"

Tears welled down my cheeks as I nodded. And there, a place even more sacred than those warm waters, my life became my own. It turned towards something better. Satoru had truly declared them to be his children, and not even InuYasha dared to disagree. He loved me, and did not care for any of what would drive someone else away, and I loved him for that. For the beautiful heart he held beneath a beautiful and demonic exterior. Within that week we were married.

The joy and excitement had sent me into two days labor, the most painful, un-regrettable days of my life. I received the news that I had given birth to a boy, the oldest, and a little girl. As I held them in my arms for the first time, a feeling of warmth and happiness ran through me, and I knew that I had made no mistake in choosing to keep them. Some part of me wished Sesshomaru would have been here, but I knew that his hatred for them would have surpassed his love. And they were far too precious to be hated, they deserved love, something I knew they would receive from both Satoru and I. I smiled, high on a cloud of which I could never come down. They were the most beautiful things that I had ever seen. Their pure white hair, pointed ears, their soft smooth skin went beyond that of a mortal child, marked on their foreheads was the very same crescent as their father.

My son seemed to resemble his father through their similar pale skin. Their calm, yet frightful essence given through their eyes of liquid amber that opened to see me. I met the eyes of my son, and he smiled, illuminating my world. He was a smaller version of Sesshomaru that smiled a truly shocking thing to see. My daughter however, seemed more like me, her eyes the same emerald green, her skin soft and warm. Yet her hair, matched that of her father's and her brother's. I could not help but wonder what Satoru would think if he were to see them. Were he to look at these children, he would know immediately, had he seen Sesshomaru before, that these children were his. Though their looks were similar, was it possible that their scent was somewhat equal?

Could Satoru truly live, knowing that they were not of his blood and the blood of some other demon? Could I live, staring into Sesshomaru's eyes every day? At first I responded 'no', and then I remembered that it did not matter. No matter who they looked like, they were still beautiful, and mine, and I was forever grateful for them. It was Sesshomaru who was crazy in not wanting them, not I.

"He might not want you. But I do. I will love you forever."

Lady Kagome hurried in the room, with an expression that sent a smile to my face.

"Satoru is going crazy, Rin. Might I send him in?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Within the same second of her stepping out, Satoru stood in the door. He paused briefly before hurrying to my side, cradling his arm around us all.

"Aren't they the most beautiful things in the world?" I was still in awe.

He smiled. "I think that they have some competition... What will you name them?"

I turned to him. Names? What was I to name them? In the time of pregnancy, I had not thought of names, though at the time I was also certain that I was having one child.

"I'll name him...Itachirou." I looked down to my little boy. He stirred slightly at the name. "It's perfect, just like him."

"And the girl, Naiera. A name as beautiful as she... Itachirou and Naiera Fujian."

My head snapped to him in surprise, that name was beautiful. More importantly, he still wished to have us around, though it was more than obvious to anyone with eyes that they were not his. Surely he would not give them his name and risk the disgrace of both a mortal wife and half-demon children not of his blood.

"You would not..."

"I would." He smiled confidently. "Will you agree to remain my wife?"

"Too late to turn back." I laughed.

"Then they are our children, and I will have words with anyone, human or demon alike who dares say otherwise..."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he said _our children_, it was a truly beautiful thought. In the time that I had known him, he had the biggest heart, of any man that I had ever met, a heart that I had come to love.

"Thank you."

"No need for it my lady... Besides, I see no reason for thanks, being half demon; I believe they'll even out to be two times more trouble. If we survive, we'll owe each other thanks, and congratulations."

"We have our work cut out for us." I agreed.

"Imagine what it will be like when we have more children."

I shrieked. "More children!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Sweet Life

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, they really made my day. I had to edit chapter one as there were some minor errors. But, I hope this chapter is okay, and that you like it.

A Sweet Life

Disclaimer: I do own Satoru, Itachirou, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, Sayuri, Kinjo and Kasumi. I do not own Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Kaede. They are all the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi.

'More children' I scoffed.

Nine years had passed since that day. Nine years, seven children, all growing with demonic speed like the dark circles beneath my eyes. Every time the end of the week came around, for the past nine years, I have had to search through the palace for the six children I knew would be running. It seemed that the very idea of a bath sent both dog and tiger demons running. Itachirou, I already knew would be lurking somewhere on the grounds, while the others would be playing. I continued through the palace halls, kept warm by the many fires Satoru kept running throughout the winter for me. I had searched through the kitchen, the dining room, the study, the library and the courtyard, to list only a few places. Yet, something told me to return to the East Wing of the Palace, where I knew they would be. Itachirou was fotunate enough to have his own, as it seemed he was not fond of these 'games' of hide and seek, then again he wasn't a problem at bath time.

"If you all do not stop this game of hide and seek. I will tell Kasumi to make you no more cookies." I spoke down the empty hall knowing all too well that they could hear me.

I turned down the hall that led to their rooms, listening quietly as I passed each. I knew they would not have gone outside; I would have caught their prints in the snow, and they preferred the warmth of the palace. As I neared Naiera's room, I heard whispers to 'shut up' and 'be quiet' grow louder. A small giggle which I was certain came from Matasumi as she, like her father, had a tendency to giggle quite a bit.

"I can smell her. She's on us." Noboru whispered.

"We call daddy now." Matasumi laughed.

"No." Atoru snapped, though slightly amused.

"Yes. We must work on using our demon senses to avoid the bath monster. She is truly our worst enemy." Naiera reminded.

"Yeah, well great demon masters. She found us." Ichirou said, in his usual sarcastic tone. He was quick on a path to becoming like Itachirou in some ways, which appeared to be his life long goal.

As I moved to open the door, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me from behind towards the opposite wall of the hall.

"Run children! Run for your lives!"

The door slid open and the sound of four running feet, and a walking pair was heard throughout the halls. Fading until finally it was gone, I was released and turned to a smiling Satoru. My attempt to glare at him must have been effective, as his smile faded fast.

"If you do not stop the hide and seek game every time I try to get them to bathe, Satoru."

"Well you should know after nine years, that the battle of the bath is never won." He joked.

"And you should know they need to be clean, they roll around in dirt all day."

"Yes, but they are children." He held my face in his hands stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Traveling through the land, helping the villagers, they have not had to learn the best bathing habits."

"Then perhaps we should not bring them with us."

"Do you regret taking them?" He sounded hurt.

"Of course not!" I pushed my hands through the air as I tried to calm myself. "Though you possess the life span of a demon-"

"As do you." He added. "I gave you a part of my demonic heritage when it came to aging, the day after you had Itachirou and Naiera."

"I know. I know." I laughed. "But I wish I didn't feel like they don't have to chance to be children. I need the time to watch them start small and grow into who I want them to be. I just don't think that we give them the life of normal children and because of that he rest of their lives will not be easy. I envy the time you have given me. I know for sure I will be able to watch them live those lives, and be there if they need me."

He chuckled as he placed a chaste kiss on my head.

"Don't these bath attempts remind you that they are children? Never the less, they aren't normal my dear, they are just ours. Life cannot be life without complication, but we have all the time in the world to watch them grow, into the people we know they will become... I understand the loss you have suffered when you were young, but that is not our fate, we make our own destiny." He stepped back as his face and twisted into a face of humorous confusion. "Itachirou however, is another matter… He takes after his true father."

"I wish that it were not true. Naiera has come to be like you…"

"No… I would ask him to be none other than himself, as you should wish it. I only wish that he would seem to find a place here."

"As do I… Do you know where he is?"

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. After what seemed to be two minutes, he opened his eyes to answer.

"His usual place."

I left the kids' baths to Satoru as I stepped into the chill air of a winter's day. I tightened the furs Satoru had given me and bundled myself up as I journeyed to Sayuri, the lake Satoru had named after our youngest daughter. It was there, in the center of the lake where a small island lay within, that Itachirou would find peace. He would sit beneath the gazebo and stare aimlessly at the cherry blossoms that surrounded it. I could never see how he enjoyed watching their beautiful petals dance in the wind above the branches. In winter, he would stare in the empty space, and cold of winter, in this time he seemed more content to be out there. Alone he would sit, and ponder thoughts that not even I was allowed to know. He truly was the son of Sesshomaru, in body and mind, what distinguished him most however… was his soul. He would play the role of a strong demon, but it was his soul that made him different.

In the nine years that had passed, he had grown unexplainably. Instead of the nine year old I should see, I beheld a young man of seventeen, drawing him closer in appearance and stature to Sesshomaru. A demon of whom, I had not mentioned to him or Naiera. Satoru was their father, and though he gave no restrictions on them knowing the truth, he having just recently discovered it, I felt that if it was to truly be us, without the demon that had practically left his children, half demon or not, it was best to pretend that he did not exist. And in some form of truth, he didn't, for any of us.

Itachirou however, he knew something, Naiera truly believed Satoru her father, and if that made her happy, it made him happy. Itachirou believed differently, though he did not know full well the truth, he knew enough. He accepted that this was what happiness was, a mother always smiling, a loving husband, insane children. He did not feel a loving mother and father, loving siblings, and to an extent I believed InuYasha had played a part in that development. He would talk often, when he visited the castle, of how he was treated as a young child. Though Satoru and I knew it to be true, the way that demons and humans could be, we shielded our children from the worst of it. Everyone within the Northern Palace loved them, demon and human alike, their race made no matter to any of them. On more than one occasion, they suggested that an entire clan of them exist.

Though the line was tainted with human blood, or demon blood, however you chose to see it. They were pure in some way; Satoru always believed it was their hearts. Thanks to his efforts, they did not know of hatred, and fear. They knew only of the values that gave humans a somewhat pleasant reputation, as caring and loving and humorous, the true values of living, as if every day was your last. The demons provided a glimpse on pride, power, strength and wisdom. And unfortunately, fighting. Satoru kept the dark aspects of life from them, but feared that one day, he might befall the same fate as InuYasha's father. And since they were little, they were trained to fight with the swords that he had commissioned for them.

As expected Itachirou did well at a young age, the same age we began to notice that he distanced himself from the family. As if an outsider, looking in, wanting to belong, but unable to get a grasp on what it meant to belong. He was protective and strong, with an exceptional mind for battle tactics, the Generals of the North, and some from other lands, consulted him on occasion. He looked over his sister, aware that her heritage too matched his own. He wished to know the truth that I was too weak to give, as am I still. A mother, scared and frightened that my child might hate me for withholding a truth that I was certain would do no good.

I loved all my children equally, treated them fairly, played with them, and indulged them, their father more so on that account. Itachirou, he was different, he was my first born, and from the moment that I met his eyes, the color of liquid amber. He was separated from all the others. 'That's the most painful thing in the world.' I thought crossing the bridge over the frozen lake. Perched on the railing, he sat motionless dressed in his hakama, preferred color of white, with a red sash tied about his waist that held his sword, and white fur draped over his left shoulder, staring into the white of the snow.

"I do wish you would reconsider coming out on days like this." I said as I came to stand beside him. "You'll catch your death of cold."

"I will be fine."

"Not even willing to set my fears at ease."

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes as he slightly turned his head, piercing me with a stare that so much resembled Sesshomaru. And as he often did, he spoke as if it was of his own decision, not the request of his mother who he would do anything for.

"I will return shortly."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He simply nodded as he returned his gaze to the now snowy sky. I watched as he stared at the falling snowflakes, detecting each pattern, and moving eagerly to the next one. He was always fascinated by the snow, even as a young boy he would stare out the window as it began to fall, cloaking the earth in white. He would sit in the gardens, unaffected by the cold that surrounded him.

"What is it about the snow that holds your interest?" I asked ernestly.

He did not answer. I nodded turning to leave, knowing well that he preferred his solitude. As I did, his voice stopped me, with a question I had never expected from him. And an answer to what thoughts sometimes run through his mind.

"Mother… Do you wish me to be like them?"

'Them'?" I asked confused.

"Like the other children."

I smiled lightly as his eyes met mine. With the softest voice, and most sincere gaze, I spoke these final words to him, hoping that this answer would be all that he would ever need.

"I want you to be who you wish to be. Any one else, and you would not be the son that I love most dearly."

I headed towards Atoru's room as I had heard a loud noise upon entering the palace courtyard. Followed shortly after by Itachirou, who stood silently behind me as I watched the scene taking place. Satoru and Matasumi hung in a net above a broken table as the other kids stood around them poking spears at it.

"You fiendish demon, you are no match for our Kung Fu." Atoru threatened as he did the most peculiar poses.

Atoru was a boy similiar to his father in attitude and appearance, his body, like all of the boys was built strongly, drawing from their demonic heritage. His hair was short in comparison to his father's. The strands of night black just barely touched his shoulders, and set up his eyes that had the fortune of resembling his father's. The crystal blue windows into his soul contrasted against his hair, which was always tied up to show his pointed ears and leave his head open for his diamond mark to be shown his skin, pale as his father's. The only similarities between Aotru and I was that we shared the same colored hair. For him, it was a look most befitting, especially dressed, as he always was, in hakama of dark blue that revelead the demon marks on his arms.

"I suppose they thought they could outwit us." Noboru suggested stroking his chin, the pose he often took when deep in thought.

The fourth, before Atoru, shared Satoru's hair color, and length, always untied and hanging to touch his waist. His skin was soft, and always warm for some reason beyond my understanding. Eyes the color of emerald green, were all that I could say marked my blood in him. He claimed that they were his favorite feature, and as such he dressed in nothing but green. It was a mark that he was proud of. Atoru was clever, as our journeys took us from home, he searched for new book on our travels to add to the library that was his room. When home he could often be found in the library, burying himself in maps, tales and stories made from the minds of others. Anything, everything fascinated him.

"Whatever the case, they must be interrogated." Ichirou stated as he turned to Sayuri beside him. "I will leave it to you two."

As always, he was the ring leader. The third oldest, and more similar to his father than any of them, still different. Ever since his birth, which followed twelve months after Naiera, Ichirou had looked up to Itachirou. As a result, he grew his hair to his length, brishing against his ankles as he walked, dressed as always in heavy light blue hakama to honor his father. His hair fortunately was a color that left questions as to whether it was white or a very light blue. If you asked him, he would tell you that it was white. His bangs parted to reveal the mark of a tiger demon, against his pale skin. Often times he would carry his sword with him, in hopes of making all believe how grown he was. He had a need for others to believe in him, and as a result, he sometimes was least childlike of them all. In the depths of those ice blue eyes, you would see a longing, for what, not even I knew.

All stepped back as they poked their father's behind with the spear.

"Speak demon. Tell why it is that you have entered our realm."

"I will never submit to your weak antics." Satoru said snapping his head. "Say nothing my daughter."

"Ah ha." Naiera jumped. "Reveal your secrets little one, or I will be forced into drastic measures."

Naiera resembled her brother, long white hair, eyes of liquid amber, skin pale white, the marks of the dog demon on her. She dressed often in shades of purple and blue, her twist on honoring Satoru. She was gullible at times, easily tricked on certain occasions. You would never know how smart she was just by looking at her, you would think her the most beautiful girl on the planet. In the years since her birth, she had grown beyond time. I stared at a developed seventeen year girl, instead of the nine year old innocent daughter that I should see. She often attracted attention from boys of the village, but they could pay her no real heed as Itachirou was always behind her. Satoru found some comfort in that. Neither of us however could explain the time change in Itachirou and Naiera. Ichirou was the eight year old boy, Noboru a year behind, as was Atoru, Matasumi and finally Sayuri. All born within a year of each other. Why were they different?

"What mean drastic?"

Sayuri was cute with a voice to match her small stature, and the one most similar to me of them all. Like all her brothers and sisters, her ears were pointed, and she bore the marks of a demon, but her eyes were mine. Her hair was mine, which she always preferred to wear down. She dressed in orange, and other warms colors, the brightest light in darkness. She shone, and smiled, and laughed just as I did at her age, though sometimes she would find comfort just being with her father. She loved to draw, to run, and play. If any one thing had to be said to describe her, it would be that she was the most human of all of our children.

Naiera lowered her spear briefly as she looked to Sayuri. She gazed at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her interrogation.

"I will drop you into the fire of a bath, should you not answer me infant."

I smiled as Matasumi clapped her hands at the idea.

Finally, we come to the little girl who found humor in all things. She was a mini Satoru, always managing to find the sunlight on a cloudy day. The most distingueshed of the children. Her skin was the color of peaches, her ears less pointed than the others, her eyes the color of the earth to match her hair that traced down her back, just brushing past her shoulders. She was the least demonic of them all dressing always in pink and yellow, the sun that fell to the earth was how people often remembered her. Only one mark of a tiger demon to be found on her, and that was on her head, like all the others. I began to think that the blood of these demons had attempted to overpower mine, and compensate for the missing pieces, make up for what should not have been there. They too were different. InuYasha only bore marks when he had transformed. These children had not, and still carried with them everyday such marks.

"We are getting nothing from them." Ichirou snapped as he turned towards the door, the expression on his face changing to fear, as if it were a joke.

They all dropped their spears as they said hi, as innocently as possible.

"Hi mother and brother."

"Hi." I said lightly. I bent my body around the group of children clustered around the net. "Darling…" I teased. "I leave you alone for five minutes, and this is what ensues. I am afraid to think of your life before we met."

"I am not defeated." He swore.

"And I assume you don't take defeat easily… Or alone. I will not pose the question as to how you hang from the ceiling." I turned to Atoru, he was often found building traps. I looked to my husband whose face now glowed red. "But I will ask how our daughter became involved?"

"It was nothing." He rushed. "It is a long story."

"Long!" The children all snapped at once.

"And something tells me possibly entertaining."

"He stole our cookies mother, and then pulled Matasumi with him as we hauled him up with the net."

"This seems to be you're doing then."

He attempted to shrug. "Might I get down now?"

"When you promise to make us more cookies." Sayuri snapped as she crossed her arms in a child tantrum.

"Well, there is your bargain my dear." I folded my arms turning to him matter-of-factly.

"I do not negotiate."

I exchanged glances with all my children. Itachirou somehow retrieved his sister from the net an returned to his place at the door. They grabbed their spears and in a line we left the room, leaving my husband begging to be released. As we descended towards the dining hall for dinner, we were oblivious to his pleas, until we were certain he could no longer hear us. As we sat through our meal, we spent that hour deciding whether or not we were going to retrieve him soon, or at all to say the very least. We had resolved that we would after our meal was finished, as we stood to leave, desert presented itself, and we could not refuse. Satoru would just have to wait; besides, as I should know the warning regarding the bath, he should have known when it came to the cookies.


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers of Love and War

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews, they are absolutely great.

Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: He and his sister are both technically nine, but there was a priestess who placed a type of charm on them before birth, so they appear seventeen. The marks on his face are hidden for now. All of this comes together later.

Whispers of Love and War

Disclaimer: I do own Satoru, Itachirou, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, and Sayuri. I do not own Rin, Sesshomaru, or Jaken. They are the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi.

Together we sat upon the mattress in a staring contest. His demon eyes poured into mine, begging to win. With slow movements to avoid detection, I used my foot to tap his leg, and as his eyelids closed I felt success.

"I win again." I laughed as he fell back in defeat. "I would ask if we could have another go, but something tells me you're a sore loser."

"You cheated! As you have the last thirty times we've done it." He complained.

"Oh no, the first ten was completely luck." I flaunted with success.

"Then you admit that you cheated?" He said hopefully, though some part of him knew that I was not good at submission.

"Umm. No."

He jumped over me and began tickling my sides.

"I demand surrender." He teased.

"You…" I laughed far too much to even get a word in. After what seemed like an eternity of endless torture, I finally surrendered.

"I knew you would." He said smugly.

"Just remember Satoru, I was not held in a trap for eight hours, constructed by my son."

"That... You will pay for."

"How?" I asked knowing that the worst he could do was tickle me. "You would do no harm to me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips brushed against mine for the briefest moment, sending sparks coursing through my body. Our light kiss, turned into a passionate fire, the heat of his hands could be felt as they moved beneath my back, holding me to him as if I was to disappear were he to let go. The quickening beat of his heart could be felt as his body pressed further against mine, with no desire for separation. The two souls that divided us were now one as I died within the warmth of his arms.

"My punishment?" I asked coyly.

"Later." He mumbled against my lips.

Sesshomaru's POV

The trees danced to the wind that howled in the empty night. No stars in the sky, tonight the moon stood alone, as did the demon who watched it. His long white hair flowed in the wind that circulated through the room from the open window at which he stood. He did not move, his chest did not rise and fall as conspicuously as others, you would not think him alive if not for the occasional shift of his eyes. He was a demonic statue, a monument dedicated to himself as he sat in the darkness of his study, pondering the rumors that had occupied his thoughts for the week past.

There were rumors spread that an attack was planned on one of the borders between the four lands. It was obvious that it was to start some war between the two lands, for which cause; he would have to call upon the Lords to debate these rumors. Of course, he also had to remember that his time was precious, and he could not waste it chasing after some silly rumors regarding an attack that was far too stupid. The penalty for conspiracy of war was death. Who would risk such a fate from an event in which nothing could be gained? His fists tightened as his anger grew. He did not favor a state of unknowing. He needed answers. Where was that imp when on the rare occasions he was needed?

Just as his impatience reached its peak, he heard the little patter of feet hurrying down the hall. And the slight scent of salt. A tapping shortly after came at the door.

"Enter."

The doors slid open to reveal a small green demon bowing, not that he was acknowledged.

"Milord. I have just received confirmation. The attack is meant to be the first step in a war to be waged. I am happy to say however, my Lord. The attack is intended for the border of only one land. The war is to be waged by the palace and the attackers."

So they were wise enough to continue to be concealed, yet they don't know enough, not to deal with one of the four lands. But the group behind the attack must reside in a village or section of one of the four lands. The question of whether they would wage war against their own land, was due to a need for a change in leadership? Was it a civil war? It would certainly vary with the land, for he knew all rulers of the lands, and they seemed competent enough demons, one of whom, he had taught himself. What possible cause could there be for an uprising?

"What land?"

"I do not know the attacker, but it is clear that the attack is on the Northern Lands."

"Do you know the cause?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently, though secretly he held some curiosity.

"Not yet, milord. But I will discover it."

"And what of the other matter?"

The imp seemed hesitant, for once to give his master what he wanted, he feared what the answer may do to him. It was a semi foolish worry, though he spoke indifferently, his head stirred with questions that even the mighty Sesshomaru could not answer.

Rin's POV

His arm tightened around me as the winds begin to shift. Something was coming, and only he could know what it was. As if ordered by the circulating wind itself, he tightened his hold on me. He pulled the covers above me, fearing the touch of winter's hands upon my naked skin. I listened to the echoes of his rapid heart, beating silently through the room. I traced a pattern across his arm with my finger, sending small bumps across his skin. His gentle voice of comfort broke the silence that seemed to have lasted an eternity.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He asked humorously.

"Do you mean to ask whether you have told me that you love me within the past twenty-four hour period?"

"Precisely." He chuckled.

"Yes, but you have only said it once unusually."

"Forgive me; I make it a point to say it every day." He squeezed me, and brought his lips to my ears, his breath dancing across my skin. With his most gentle and kindest, heartfelt voice, he whispered, "I love you, my dearest Rin."

"I love you, my craziest Satoru."

His breath shifted as he laughed into the empty air. He shifted; as silence once again filled the room. This attitude was not common for him. He was always excited and happy, silent, only to calculate how he was to retaliate against the kids for the cookie-net accident or one of the many other incidents he seemed to start. I pushed myself from the bed to get my silk robe, tying it as I returned to Satoru's waiting arms. In the warmth of his embrace, I felt safe, and loved.

On nights where the God of dreams did not hold me in high favor, I dreamt they were the arms of a white haired demon. Though these dreams were very rare occasions, they were frightening reminders of what I could never have had. He did not believe in such a relationship, he was not a place for warmth and security.

My thoughts were interrupted by the break in silence, to which I was thankful for, I was thinking of another man at this current moment in time. And it was not exactly the most opportune nor the most appropriate time for such thoughts.

"He still haunts you… And it's okay. I understand.''

"What do you mean?" I stammered in my speech, both from the slight chill, the other for the fear that shivered down my back.

His chest jumped slightly as he laughed and pulled the blankets and furs above us. He squeezed me tightly.

"I know that you do think of him. As rarely as it may be the case, it is still a case." He said quietly. "But I understand, after all that has occurred between you both. You were his ward; he was somewhat of a protector. He was your guardian, and the separation between you both when you returned to the village was hard, I can guarantee, on both of you. You were reunited the time passed and did things to you both. You still love him."

I looked to him, but he would not return my gaze. He stared blankly to the rafters above us. His lips curled slowly into a smile.

"It's okay." He said dazed. "I can understand. I cannot remove those feelings, the first of their kind."

"I would sooner love the snow. Like him, it melts within your hands, it freezes you. He is ice inside. Part of me is shamed that he is the father of children who seem quite the opposite. Even Itachirou."

"Itachirou shares the same countenance as his father."

"But not the same soul. Are you equal in body, mind, and spirit to all of those demons similar to both you and Sesshomaru? I am fully aware of the answer, as are you. No."

He sat himself up to look at me.

"How is it that you find what I say offensive?" His smiled faded.

"Because you seek to compare Itachirou to his father."

"I am aware of his soul, Rin. But perhaps he is not. You have not told him, or Naiera the truth, and as a result, they may feel as if something is missing."

"We are here. What more can they need?"

"A sense of self knowledge, they only know half of who they are. I know that you only wish the best for them, but we, the most important things in their life, love them as they are. We have never given them cause to worry about who they are. InuYasha has come to play an important part of their lives as well. But still…"

My eyes narrowed, "Somehow I don't think that is a beneficial relationship."

He laughed; soon my dislike towards the idea was overrun by the humor in it.

"No," He said. "But it is the best they have. They need him."

"Yep. And just think, at least we know where the snappy remarks are coming from."

Sesshomaru's POV

"It is true milord. She has born two children, a boy by the name of Itachirou and a girl, Naiera."

She had two, twins. She bore two half-breeds. She remained in the village of InuYasha and that woman, Kagome. With such disgraceful children, there can be no way that she is married, or have mortal children. She disgraced herself, as I did in mating with her, and condemned herself, forever ruining her life.

"So she remains in the village."

"No milord. Rin is now married to Lord Satoru Fujian."

I turned to him, overwhelmed by an emotion.

"What?"

"Rin now lives in the Northern Palace, Lord Sesshomaru, as Lady of the Northern Lands."

Satoru, the very pupil that he had trained before he began his journey for power. The very tiger demon who declared openly his hatred for humans and half-breeds alike, dared marry a mortal woman who had born two half-breeds not even of his own blood.

"Jaken… Send a message."

"What shall this message contain, my Lord?" He stammered.

"A request for an overdue meeting."


	4. Chapter 4: A Pain to come

A Pain to come

"HE WHAT?!"

I glared furiously now at the little green imp, who had only a few moments ago caught my surprise. Now all he was to receive was my fury. What right had Sesshomaru to call on us? All of us... If this was an important call of the Lords of the Lands, I could understand the call on Satoru and me. But what was his interest in having all of our children join him. Wait, both, he said. He referred to the children as being only two, meaning, he knows of only Itachirou and Naiera. The others are beyond his mind, does he know of my marriage to Satoru. Does he know my position? What about Satoru?

Within me these pains were expressed. My heart began to ache at the thoughts of harm coming to Satoru… or my children. As any mother would, the thought that harm would come to any of them, particularly to me at the hands of Sesshomaru, sent my blood boiling.

"Thank you, Master Jaken… and the instructions upon your deliverance of this letter?"

"I am to accompany you there and back Lord Satoru."

"Then I will not keep you from your master long, Jaken. As I am sure that you wish to return to Sesshomaru."

"Y-Yes, Lord Satoru." Jaken bowed slightly.

Satoru chuckled lightly.

"Very well. We shall depart at sunrise. Jaken, there is a servant who will take you to your quarters for tonight, after I have accompanied you to the dining hall. You have had a long journey I am sure. However, I will ask that you excuse my wife and family for not joining you, they are in need of much rest if they are to make such a journey?"

"Yes milord."

Satoru rose from his place, as he walked toward the door, he gestured for me to follow.

"I bid you a goodnight, Jaken." I bowed respectfully before locking my arm around Satoru's, wondering why it was that he chose to accept his invitation, knowing full well the past that we shared. His friendliness towards the small demon did not go unnoticed either. I bid my husband a goodnight, on the off chance that I would be asleep upon his return.

In the safety of our room, I buried myself beneath the covers, hoping that tonight was a dream. I would awaken tomorrow, safe within the walls of my palace, not that of a demon with the narrow eyes of Sesshomaru. My children would not be under scrutiny by the Lord of the Western Lands. I sighed at that foolish thought. What lingered in Satoru's past that had him act in such a way with Lord Sesshomaru? Was he frightened of him? Though I hate to deny it, I think of him often, and Satoru is almost equal? I hoped to myself. My eyes grew heavy in the warmth of the room, lit dimly by the furnace in the small corner. I threw the blankets from me as I walked toward the window, finally giving up on the thought of sleep.

I sat on the wooden frame, staring into the emptiness of the crescent moon; an eternity it seemed had passed, since I had seen that once sacred symbol that haunted my every dream.

The sun continued to climb high above the mountains as I rolled the blankets up, placing them back in the small bag I had taken to carrying. Mostly occupied by the medicine I had made for Master Jaken, as he seemed to always get rocks thrown at him. I threw the bag over my shoulder happy and certain that today was going to be beautiful.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Rin?" He asked adjusting his armor.

I tightened the obi of my kimono before turning to stand before him.

"May I eat breakfast?"

"Fend for yourself once we have returned to Jaken."

"Aye, milord."

"Rin… You will have to drop that act. It is the attitude of a child."

I smiled. "You are funny Lord Sesshomaru. If I was no longer myself, I would be like you and never smile… Come to think of it." I put my finger to my chin. "Master Jaken does not smile either. Maybe he does not like me."

"Enough Rin."

I crossed my arms and pouted, as another question broke through the lines of my thoughts into my words.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you forget me when you stopped your journeys to the village?"

"Do not ask foolish questions Rin."

"Foolish questions from a foolish girl." I laughed, ignoring the slight glare in his eyes, I was more curious as to why he was so fascinated. "Why do you look at me that way?"

As if in a daze, he stood frozen, staring intently into my eyes. A river of warmth coursed through me. He stared at me in the silence of the afternoon, ignorant it seemed, to anything that might have approached us. It was a look that I had never seen before; my body was in battle with my mind. Part of me wished to kiss him, to hold him, and tell him that I loved him. My mind argued that he was looking at me with a frightful hunger, a desire that rivaled even mine, in a way other than mine.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stared blankly at me before turning his head, then his whole body from me.

"Come, Rin."

I smiled as I skipped behind him.

"Yes, milord."

Our time passed in more silence as we continued our walk, to the place where Jaken sat waiting for us, as he did almost every night, far beyond the limits of Lord Sesshomaru and I. Pleased with the beauty of this morning, I skipped passed Lord Sesshomaru, and danced as he continued his normal pace. The sunlight warmed my skin at the touch of its small fingers. The soft grass flattened beneath my feet, even the occasional flower, which I would try to skip over. It was hard to crush anything as beautiful as the red roses that I saw here.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it, Rin?"

"Will we be together forever and ever?"

With a moment's hesitation, and the shock of the question I had asked having disappeared from his face. He spoke gently…

"You wish to leave?"

"NO! I merely mean to ask if we'll be together forever. I know it is a true child's question. And I know that I am also in between. I am merely fourteen, but I have seen enough in my life to know your view on humans and demons. I don't mind you being a demon. But, do you mind me being human? I know that there are some things I cannot give you. And whether you love me or not, I love you. For that reason, I want to know if we'll be together forever."

I stopped as he continued towards me, passing, not bothering to give me glance. At a fair distance, where he could just be heard.

"Don't fall behind, Rin."

Even as I grew, I could never understand that look in his eyes, but for a moment. Even in its smallest, one would think that he was happy. Yet, anyone who knew Sesshomaru would know that he is incapable of such an emotion. Still, that was the best advice he could have ever given me. 'Don't fall behind.' Not once was I able to stand beside Sesshomaru, nor even could I keep up, I was always behind. He saw me, no matter our relationship, he saw me beneath him, and it was nothing that could be changed in his eyes. With Satoru, I was his equal; we were always hand in hand, side by side. I smiled to myself as I thought of the first kiss Satoru and I had ever had. This kiss that I knew, I wanted forever. Blood rushed quickly to my cheeks at the thought.

"May I ask what you are thinking of?"

Satoru laughed as he entered the room, before placing me between his legs, within his arms around me as he now took my seat. His cheek leaned against mine as we stared into the star lit sky.

"Will you not tell me?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

"Satoru!" I yelled.

"I'm teasing." We both laughed as there came the hooting of the white barn owl that lingered around our house every winter. "Seriously," He mumbled against my skin. "Will you not tell me?"

"I was thinking of our first kiss." I admitted weakly.

"Ahhh. Our wedding day, being our first kiss. The day under the cherry blossoms."

"Does not count." I laughed.

"I must disagree with you my lovely wife."

"I had to save you from _fake_ drowning."

"Too drastic?" He asked sarcastically.

I shook my head at the crazy person he appeared to be sometimes.

"I do apologize." He laughed. "So, will you not ask how our meeting went?"

I turned to see him with a wide grin on my face.

"I thought it was only dinner."

"Precisely…" His arms tightened around me, his cheeks pressed against mine. His breath slowed and his voice dropped, from that playful tone I had known only moments ago. "I know Rin...That you do not truly wish to go. After all that has happened, I cannot blame you for choosing what you have. And for that I will give you a choice that I have given Naiera and Itachirou, though they do not comprehend the reason. They have chosen to follow, but you may remain here, if you so choose."

"I am your wife Satoru; I'll join you on your travel to the West."

"But I am giving you the choice."

I laughed.

"Rin. I am serious."

I laughed again as I explained that I knew. After a few moments of pain pinching my sides, I turned my body to face him. With the most serious, and heartfelt look, I took his hands in mine and made him look at me.

"You misunderstand Satoru. I am your wife, and I am going with you. _No matter what problems may stand in my way. As long as you will wait for me, and even if you will not, until the end. I am with you._"

He smiled widely at me.

"Your vow." Tears seemed towel in his eyes as he laughed.

"One of the many." I laughed in agreement.

He pulled his hands from mine, placing his within mine.

"I cannot imagine a life without you." His soft eyes, clear, and beautiful, pierced my soul again. One of the many times that we shared in the time that we had been married. Though it had been some time, it felt as if nothing had changed. We were still those same two at the bridge, under the beauty of the cherry blossom trees.

"I felt the same about you…once."

Echoes of shock soared through his mask sincerity, serenity and beauty.

"Once?" He gasped.

"Yes. I believe my feelings for you changed after the war of dessert stained my finest kimono, yesterday."

His face turned red with embarrassment. He scratched his head as he searched for the words that he hoped would make up for the casualty of war at yesterday's dinner.

"You need not try Satoru. I have many more."

He took a huge sigh of relief. Having learned a long time ago, that kimonos, jewelry, furs, or fashion, though they somewhat should to a woman in my particular position, meant nothing to me. The greatest thing in the world to me was my children, and a husband who loved not only all of us, but all of us. He loved the people that had blood flowing in their veins, people who loved him; he loved them not for what type of blood it was. Was that not what a father should be? Is that not who Satoru is? Itachirou and Naiera, Satoru is all they know. He is all that I know; I need nothing more in this world than him. After this visit, who knows, for them, how that may change.

"You need not concern yourself with the reactions of any other who does not belong to this family." He soothed. "We will do as we have always done."

"Follow your strict plans?" I asked sarcastically.

He jumped up with excitement. His body fixed as if he had had a revelation that was to change the world.

"I believe, this time, I have one that will work."

Right on cue, when Satoru had filled up his weekly bottle of serious, he hatched a plan to make up for all the childish acts he had failed to commit in that time. Or that was how he reasoned it, I knew that he just longed to be closer to the children, in any way that he could.

"Oh no..." I turned to walk quickly out the room; his arm snaked around my waist and turned me the opposite direction.

"This is a good plan." He assured more me than himself, which with him, was what one had to be concerned about.

"Satoru, you may be a good Lord. But we have a General. Utilize him."

"Rin, my dearest. I am certain that this will work."

"The same amount of certainty when you believed you chose the _best way_ to get those cookies in your _children's _room. And who would believe that you had spent a month on that. Let us not forget the night you and the children burnt down the kitchen wing, when you tried to make those very cookies. I love you my sweet husband. But when it comes to our children, you are as utterly defenseless, as I am clueless at trying to get them to bathe."

"I will not be defeated by them. My revenge is imminent." He said to himself.

I shook my head. "As is your demise. It is far _more_ likely that we will survive from our journey the Western Palace."

"Of course _you_ will, because I will let nothing happen to you."

I smiled. "I know."

He turned with a pumped fist, mumbling to himself. "Now, I have a hostage."

"WHAT!" I screeched in terror.

Suddenly the sound of small feet came stampeding down the hall.

"WE'VE GOT YOU MOMMY!"

I rubbed the headache I could feel suddenly coming.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Western Palace

Author's Note: I am really sorry, I know that it has been a month, add a week or two, since I have updated this story. I had a Research paper do, and it took all of that time. So to say I am sorry; I have posted two more chapters. My loyal reviewers, please forgive me, and thank you for your reviews, they mean soooooooo much to me.

Disclaimer: I do own Satoru, Itachirou, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, and Sayuri. Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Kaede are all the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi.

Journey to the Western Palace

The two days passed in silence. Itachirou had requested that we share a carriage until we neared the gates of the Western Palace. One of the many customs adhered to in the Fujian family, I was to exit the carriage with my husband, the younger children from a carriage all their own, and finally the four oldest from a carriage all their own. I would not argue why things were done that way, within myself I questioned how such a tradition came to be. Today it would pass, in the future, things would change, though I was sure that Satoru enjoyed the extra time that he could spend with the children. Satoru was always for them, but recently, he had been acting in a manner out of the ordinary, even for him. I had seen Jaken give him two letters, one containing Sesshomaru's request for us to make way to the West. What was in the other? I had never thought of it, until I noticed that it is what may be causing Satoru and Itachirou's for that matters, shifting mood. Did something await us at the Western Palace, something that I could not sense? Other than what was to be expected given the circumstances.

Even still our journey continued, my mind was focused, but my eyes wandered to the endless fields of pure white. A slight chill hung in the air. The wind blew, setting the rhythmic tone to which the trees danced. The sun vainly attempted to heat the earth as it continued its ascent into the sky. Even here, in this time where the world stood still, the winter seemed to take life, and leave an empty barren wasteland. There was no promise of relief as you stared into the wide expanse of the White Sea. I remember as a child, how I used to love the snow, and how it reminded me of my Lord. His demeanor in comparison with the snow was nothing to be contradicted.

In the village, the snow, like Lord Sesshomaru would leave, and return in what seemed like a century, the most important part being his return. Snow was dangerous, it had the power to destroy homes, to trap, and kill, very much the tale of Sesshomaru's life. Yet in all its destructive possibilities, more times was it calm, and beautiful. Was that the way that he was now? Could I have been wrong in saying that time cannot change? Perhaps he was gentler now, could that be the case? As pleasing as the truth may have been, were it the truth. It could not, most likely would not, be confirmed. If I admitted that as truth, I would be seeing the world through false eyes. I have lived through enough due to my own decisions to know that that is never good. It can lead only to a life of misery, such as Sesshomaru has most likely lived. Never knowing what it meant to love and be loved, for the person that lay inside, it was a feeling I would hope my children would never know.

"Mother."

My head snapped to the sound that came from Itachirou. For these two days past, he had not spoken a single word to anyone; not that talking was often his custom.

"Yes." I said calmly, though surprised in his sudden break of silence. Itachirou did not break silence, he kept it.

"This Lord that we are to meet… Are you familiar with him?"

I sat in silence. I prided myself in not withholding anything from my children, more accurately; I did not lie to them. Though a stepfather, Satoru was still a father, and they came to see him as such. When speaking of their real father, I just kept him from our mouths completely, something Satoru could easily agree to. But, Itachirou was no fool, upon his very first seeing Sesshomaru, he would know. Though it was no secret he always knew of his variation in both body and appearance, the same with Naiera. Who could know what would go through her mind once she saw him. What would they think once they learned the full truth, beyond the account of speculation? What would Itachirou think of me?

"I am more familiar with him in regards to what Satoru has told me." That was truth enough, what little I knew of Sesshomaru was added to after I wed Satoru.

"What opinion does Satoru have of him?"

"He thinks very highly of him, to my understanding… Sesshomaru was a mentor to him, from a young age."

"And yet his planning skills lack. Is not this demon lord, a master strategist?"

It continued to amaze me, the lack of definition Itachirou had in his voice. He was truly like him, never curious, or sad, or hurt, or, what troubled me most, happy. In the years of his life, he had never told me he was happy, or that he loved me, or anyone for that matter. For me, it was to be known to even those who did not know him. His actions, much like his, spoke louder than his words, and his they were clear as day. He did not lack emotion, but he seemed as if he was to sit and watch life. He referred to me as mother, but never Satoru as father, even as a young boy. He acknowledged very little, and never seemed to give titles like that because it meant that he might actually belong.

"Yes, given his position that would seem a reasonable truth."

"Skills that Satoru seems to lack."

"I must disagree with you on this my son. He excels when it comes to battle strategies. However, when his children are involved, I am afraid due to their similarities, he stands no chance. Do you not respect him as a Lord?"

"Do you?" He asked in a manner that pulled at your heart. There was more beneath the question, and Itachirou never elaborated. But he needed the answer, for some reason, he needed to know what my reply would be.

"Very much." My gaze turned toward the window. "Love is not respect. I do respect him, it is something he has come to earn in the time that I have known him." My eyes returned to my son's, meeting his piercing glare. "Should you chose to respect him Itachirou, he will love you regardless."

The door swung open as the carriage came to a slow halt. It was Ichirou, Noboru, and Naiera who stood smiling at the door.

"We do apologize mother, but the castle gates are less than two miles away."

"Thank you, Ichirou."

The boys held their hands out to assist me as I exited the carriage dressed in the heaviest furs that Satoru could buy. It was times like these that I wished I was the child who wore nothing but a kimono of orange and crème, the salvation that left none to be had in the harsh winter. Yet, I could not really complain, Satoru gave me all that I desired and more. More than I needed to survive, and more than I could ever want. It was the needs that sometimes proved to be the problem. As I stepped into the frosty air, I turned once more to Itachirou, his countenance seemed calm, but only to those who knew nothing of him. I gave him a reassuring smile before heading up the front carriage where Satoru stood waiting at the open door. He gave a slight bow as he gestured for me to take his hand.

Before I could enjoy the open air, I was seated once more within a box, Satoru across from me, staring at me with mesmerized eyes. Blood rushed to my cheeks, as it always did when he stared at me that way.

"Why do you look at me that way?"

"Because, I am ashamed. As I always am when I look at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin. You know nothing of who I was before I met you, what I was. It is a truth I have been too ashamed to tell you. It is not a past I wish Sesshomaru to reveal to you. It shames me that that is the way that I was. I am ashamed because of what I have brought on you."

"First, I will handle anything that he has to tell me." I threw my gloves to the ground and took his hands in mine, with one I held his face beneath my fingers, forcing him to look at me, and feel the plea that I made. "Second, if shame should befall someone, it is me. I have turned a full-fledged, powerful demon Lord into nothing more than a mere kitten. I have given him half human children. I have destroyed his life, his family, and his line. I have betrayed my kind… I should feel shame at all those facts, and yet I do not. I should desire to wake beside a mortal man, and I do not. I wake beside a demon every morning, one whom I love with all that I am. One I am certain loves me, and the children we have had together. You have brought love to me and that is all that you should feel there is no shame in that. But if you must feel shame Satoru, let it be to the fact that you lost a battle for cookies to your youngest children."

We both laughed as I returned to my seat.

"On that I cannot disagree." He said.

"I know. We seem to have those occurrences _quite_ often."

"And oddly, I am glad we do."

I looked to him with confusion.

"It's something _we_ do. I am very proud that I have the right to have these moments with you."

"You are so insane." I said with a shake of my head.

He swiftly shifted to sit beside me, sending the carriage shaking slightly. His eyes met mine, searching for something that it appeared my actions and words had not given. His eyes, soft, warm and loving, were now cold, frightful, and full of worry. He closed them as he leaned against my hand as I held his face. Every day he was reminded in some fashion of why we shouldn't be together. Our love was to be ignored as society dictated, demons with demons, humans with human, and anything in between was different, and therefore not only wrong, but a crime. Regardless of that fact, we were showing all of the reasons why we should. What he feared, oddly, was how I was to be labeled by my kind, and in some part of his mind, he thought that I would leave. That for the smallest second, I regretted the life that I had chosen out of the promise of security and safety for the two children that I bore at fourteen.

"I love you my Lord."

He opened his eyes again with the same plea.

"It is I who wants your love, Rin."

I smiled as I lay my head against his chest, wrapping our arms around each other tightly as I did.

"I love you, Satoru."

"I love you, Rin."

"Milord, we are approaching the gates." Called the driver.

Satoru gently pushed me from him, taking my hands he looked to me with an entertained expression.

"Well, I suppose, that should get me through the hell we're about to enter."

"On the positive side…"

"The negative, I can't lay with my wife."

"Go to an inn you two perverts." Noboru yelled from the carriage behind us.

Satoru smiled as he held up his finger, and then stuck his head out the window.

"You will be confined to your room."

"Are you sure _you _don't want to be confined to your room."

I covered my mouth as I laughed. Satoru turned briefly to me.

"You think this humorous?"

"Of course. How can I not? And though you may deny it, I know that you are somewhat entertained."

"Yes, Sesshomaru will be as well." He noted sarcastically.

I pulled him back into my arms.

"Whatever comes…?"

He placed his hands over mine, after kissing each.

"We will handle it together." He assured. "Once more."

"I love you."

We continued smiling at each other, until the smile on his face disappeared. The carriage came to a slow halt. I heard the sound of Jaken's voice as he announced our arrival to whoever stood outside. Satoru said not a word, neither could I, if Sesshomaru was there, he could hear us. All Satoru could do, was squeeze my hand before opening the door, and stepping into the cold air. As he held his hand out to assist me out of the carriage, I began to fear, not for myself, for my children. One half breed in Sesshomaru's eyes was ridiculous, now seven, two of whom were… no. They would always and forever be Satoru's.

Naiera, Itachirou, how would they see it? Itachirou knew that Satoru was not his father, like Sesshomaru, he possessed a very keen intelligence, and common sense. Naiera however, truly in her heart believed that Satoru was her father. She like her brother was clever, though, even a blind man could tell the relation between Sesshomaru and the two if they were together, even from afar, people somewhat questioned their lineage. It was of course, not voiced openly, but it did not have to be, in the death of their stare I could see it. They loved them, as everyone who met our kids did. Satoru could not see them hurt. What would the truth do to them, assuming that he told them, if his appearance did not betray it first?

I reached for the warmth of his hand, taking a breath as I stepped into the wintry air that heated quickly as I felt the power of a demon's stare. I took Satoru's arm as he led me up to the steps, towards the demon I knew was waiting.

"Sesshomaru, my old friend." Satoru spoke joyfully. He knew the relationship between Sesshomaru and I, yet continued to act as if it never existed, I need not even ask. "May I present Lady Rin Fujian of the Northern Lands. Lady Fujian, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Palace."

I bowed slightly in recognition and respect, still afraid to meet his eyes.

As the second carriage came around, our attention shifted. Being foolish, I turned slightly to find Sesshomaru looking at me with the most piercing glare. Part of me wished to smile, nine years I had not met those eyes that warmed the darkest part of my soul, another to cringe, the rest was just wonder. What was in his eyes that stopped my heart? Was he angry with the decision that Satoru had made in accepting me as his wife? Was he angry with the half breed children that Satoru valued more than his wealth, and title? It was no secret that Sesshomaru led a life which he was all too proud to live, and Satoru had chosen a different path, the same path that the father he resented had taken. However, if it meant that our kids would grow up to smile, and laugh, not walk around as if there was always a war to be fought, I would do it again. We would never allow them to be like Sesshomaru, nor would we change how things were done.

Why did he send a shiver down my spine? His gaze locked with mine, and I felt that I could not look away. It was as if he was searching for something, something within me that could not be located, but you were certain it was there. Satoru, sensing my uneasiness, took my hand in his as we dropped our arms, and as I looked to him, I was met with a warm and loving smile, and I couldn't help but return the favor. We returned our attention to the carriage from which our youngest children exited, and Satoru, with no shame, introduced them all by name. All the while I continued to be ignorant to the look Sesshomaru had given the moment Satoru took my hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I present my youngest daughter, Sayuri Fujian." I moved to help her as she seemed too afraid to step down from the carriage. With demonic speed, Satoru was there and back taking her hand as she stood beside us. "Next is our second youngest, Matasumi Fujian, and last, but certainly not least our fourth oldest son, Atoru Fujian." They joined each other and bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru.

I saw some form of contempt in his eyes, and, though it could not be proven, or believed, it was wishful. Hope. The day that we had set to leave, Jaken had told us that the children had been specially requested. Was he really seeking to see Naiera and Itachirou, was this all a hoax just to see them?

The final carriage rolled around. My heart stopped dead in its tracks, the air became thicker, slowly taking my breath away.

The door swung open. Noboru stepped out, followed by Ichirou.

"My third oldest son, Noboru Fujian, and my second oldest, Ichirou Fujian of the North."

From the corner of my eye, I could see tension in Sesshomaru's stance, as Itachirou exited the carriage, to aide his sister.

"My oldest daughter Naiera Fujian, and my oldest son, Itachirou Fujian."

As Ichirou and Noboru took place beside their brothers and sisters. Naiera and Itachirou were frozen in place; Sesshomaru altogether appeared to no longer be breathing. They all looked at each other in a manner of unwilling recognition, all except Itachirou, it was as if he knew something, a secret existed between the two, and an extreme hatred. Naiera, she was hurt. Sesshomaru looked at me; I bent my head slightly, returning my attention to Naiera. I saw Itachirou take her hand as Satoru squeezed mine. They knew something about her, and it must have been worse than what I could see. It was what I felt that made me understand why she managed to get someone like Itachirou to show her some support. He was a loving brother, but it never showed to anyone who had not watched him grow, and been with him all his life.

Naiera's eyes watered and I knew she wanted desperately to lock herself away and cry. Her heart was breaking as she continued to meet the eyes of the demon that was technically her father. She looked to her brother, and met my eyes for the briefest moment, my heart broke. It was the look of betrayal, which was basically what I had done to her. Naiera was always one for family, and shared a particular bond with Satoru, now it, in her eyes, had been severed. It never existed. I wished I could tell her that it was not true, but given my current position, it was unwise. Tears welled in my eyes as I continued to look at her. Naiera, I am so sorry.

I met Satoru's eyes and nodded to him knowing where he wanted to be. He went down the steps taking Naiera's arm, escorting her back up the steps.

"Sesshomaru, if possible, may we be taken to our quarters?"

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze from us, and nodded to us in acknowledgement.

Each child received their own room in the west wing of the palace, the opposite side from Sesshomaru's. We each unpacked for the long week that we were to spend here. All the while, I could not stop thinking about Naiera, and Itachirou, the looks in their eyes when they first saw him. Naiera, what would she think of us, of me? I had betrayed the trust given to me by my children, and now, it had caused them pain.

"You're wrong."

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Satoru. I looked to see him placing his clothes within the wardrobe.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

"How do you know that?" I snapped. "I betrayed the trust of my daughter and my son."

"You protected them, Rin."

"I hurt them. Did you not see the look in her eyes?"

He threw the boxes of kimono across the room.

"Yes I saw it." His eyes began to slowly turn red, the room slowly changed. I began to feel smaller, as did the room. "I felt it, Rin! Yes, coming here was not the best choice in the world."

I said nothing; for fear that it would anger him further. His nails were slowly turning into claws with the power to tear apart this room in seconds. His skin was slowly changing, and black stripes rolled around his arms. The air grew heavy with darkness, the light seemed to fade, but still cast a tiger's shadow behind Satoru. A heavy roar could be heard from within his chest.

"Rin, you of all people cannot run from the truth of the world. There are things coming..."

"What truth, Satoru? That the world has maybe five or six half breeds in the world, and we just added more. Put our children up for ridicule, and Sesshomaru's as well."

He opened his mouth, shut it quickly as if he was to say something else, somehing other than what came out. "They are not his children, Rin." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly his features began to resemble those of a human.

I looked and met eyes with the most heartbreaking expression. His head dropped to look at his hands as they made their change. He dropped to the floor. I ran to him, taking him in an embraced, equally shared. We both needed each other, now was not the time for us to fight. There was never a time where it was necessary. Not that it was a fight, we were both angry at the circumstances, not each other, and we were both feeling the pain of our children, which naturally hurt us. We were angry at the pain we were putting them through.

"I am so sorry, Rin." He whispered against my hair. "I have no words for how I reacted."

"None need be said. I understand. I am sorry too… I love you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said against my neck.

"…So what are we going to do?" I asked pulling back to look at him.

"Tell them the truth. Be a real family, and stick together, regardless of what it is. We have after all endured worse."

"You know, before today I would have agreed. But now, I think this is the worst it has or will ever be." I mumbled against his shoulder.

"No matter. You, me, and _our_ children, will get through it."

"How?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I'll distract them and more importantly myself."

I looked to him with a confused look. He turned around, and pulled from his bag a large pouch, handing it to me. I opened it to reveal a couple dozen chocolate chip cookies. A flash of white appeared as he grinned.

"You didn't."

Satoru looked to me with a huge smile.

"Not to worry, I have got it covered."

I shook my head and stepped towards the door after handing him the bag back.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

I slid the door shut.

"To go find you a doctor."

From almost all the children, not even a second later, we heard…

"DAAAAAAAAD!"


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Call

Author's note: I am extremely sorry for the two month wait, I have done the best I could, but my charger for my computer got lost and I had to do some moving around, which proved to be rather complicating. So I am sorry, I hope your all still with me. As a third apology, I have edited the previous chapters and posted two chapters for you guys, I hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I do own Satoru, Itachirou, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, Sayuri, Kinjo and Kasumi. I do not own Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Kaede. They are all the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi.

An Unexpected Call

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon, after I finished convincing the kids to untie their father and pull him out of the floor, as somehow they managed to pull out enough floorboards to stick him in there. I had Kasumi dress them, as it seemed that Sesshomaru called on us immediately for dinner.

"I cannot believe that I was beneath the floorboards."

I chuckled as I removed my coat, placing it over the mountain of boxes within the wardrobe.

"You bring these things upon yourself."

He opened his mouth in protest, but closed it quickly. Smiling, and somewhat laughing to himself he said lowly, "They are good memories."

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Will you not tell me what's bothering you?" I placed my hand over his cheek, turning his head towards me.

He placed his hand over mine, closing his eyes, breathing as if taking in my scent, and everything else about me. Almost as if it was the last time that we would ever be together again.

"You're not selling me to Sesshomaru are you?"

"No." He laughed. "I don't think he could handle you."

"You're probably right…"

"Rin, if I haven't said it already. I love you, with all my heart."

I smiled cautiously. He had said it more frequently than ever in this psat few days. Something was happening. Whatever it was was, did it have something to do Sesshomaru calling us here? Or he letter that Satoru had recieved? What of the letter Satoru sent to Sesshomaru? Satoru left early in the night last night. Did he go to meet Sesshomaru?

"You have. You say it every day."

"Then I'm doing my job."

He stepped back, taking my hand in his, he pulled us close and moved us around the room. We were dancing. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder, listening to the soothing sound of a beautiful heartbeat.

"If I haven't told you Satoru, I love you."

His hands released mine. Our hands held each other's waists, in a tight and warm embrace, and I could not help feeling that this was a last. Last what? It was not something I knew, but it felt as if he was saying goodbye, and he would not tell me why. His cheek pressed against mine, as he dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

I laughed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't, quite a compromising time."

"I didn't care… You changed me, the very first moment I could smell your scent…"He sighed, with tears in his eyes. "I used to hate humans." He admitted.

He was just like Sesshomaru.

He squeezed me slightly as he felt my slight pull.

"I am so ashamed to think of what I was. To believe that a whole race should be removed from this earth, just for being less than I was… Then a woman needed aide in the depth of the trees. She was in pain, and I could help. More than that, something about her pulled me to her. But she was human, the very thing that I could not stand. I came from the trees, saw her on the ground, and before I knew it, I was talking to her. There was no voice in the world that I ever needed more. I was holding her. There was no part of me that wished to let her go. I left her. It was a feeling far worse than any battle wound, and I knew I never wanted to know that feeling again. Before I knew it, I came to see her almost every day, only leaving when it was necessary. I hated the demon that had done this to her, as I realized, I might have done that same thing. I began to hate myself. I listened to her talk of the father, hating that the places could not have been switched. My mentor, had done this to her, and I had grown up believing it was one of the right choices to make. But, they were mine now, all three of them. And I could only hope that she felt the same way. But would she really feel that way someone who hated innocents just for the simple reason that they existed? No. She deserved more, and yet I needed her, even if I wasn't what she deserved. It was a past I decided to hide. She would never love me. But she accepted my hand. And the night of our wedding was the happiest of my life. It was not long after that, that she bore me another beautiful child. A half breed, once a disgrace in my eyes, now the best thing I had ever done. Nine years, seven children later, I am the happiest demon in the world. She would leave me, and they would too, if they knew the truth."

I pulled back, taking his face in my hands. His eyes were filled with tears that streamed down his cheek. My heart was breaking, I had never seen him like this, and my heart could not bear it. It was the most painful sight in the world.

"It was the happiest choice she ever made… I would never leave you for your past. I am with you, until the end. I love you."

He smiled.

I pulled his lips against mine, in a brief kiss, before pulling him back into my arms.

"We would never leave you." I promised.

Sesshomaru's POV….

I stood within the trees, masking my presence, I watched them intently. What was it that had me drawn to this sight? Perhaps it was misunderstanding.

Satoru was truly pleased with her presence. His heart was frantic every time she touched him; it was not the cause of her extreme beauty, but the woman itself. Satoru, more extreme than myself at times, had taken a human mate, wed her, and bred half breeds with her not one half breed, but five, and adopted those of another. He had given her a title belonging to that of a demon female, from which he could have any pick. He had dared to allow the half breeds to succeed him. And Rin, she had married a demon of similar standing. Why? Humans and demons cannot last, a lesson I had learned by my great father, brought down by such worthless creatures who served no purpose in this life.

Rin was clever. Not enough to know what it was that truly troubled him, but enough to sense a change in his countenance. How she would react to truth behind this visit was truly interesting. Even more so, was that I had agreed. Now it caused her to believe that she was being sold, was it a weak attempt at humor? And Satoru believed that I could not handle her, when I was certain the case was the he would not let her go. He had brought them here for a reason that may have involved doing just that, which he also fought himself for.

He had changed. He allowed himself to be defeated by his children. He told his wife every day that he loved her. He spun her, and a smile appeared on her face. She was happy. They were both happy together. When had they met, what was so compromising for her position? She had promised to stay with him, learning of a past with more evil than my own. Was that love? I was left with nothing but questions, especially regarding the off meeting of the two oldest. Itachirou and Naiera.

How could he adopt them as his own, they were not my blood, but they were obviously not of his blood. And from what I had seen, Itachirou did not value him very highly, but the girl. Naiera, she truly believed Satoru to be her father. He had given her his name, nothing less than a daughter's introduction, the same for Itachirou. They were somewhat similar to me, at least the boy was, the girl looked at me with hesitation, and I could feel the break in her heart. She had realized the truth, and it hurt Rin, and Satoru. He would go to her side, break the countenance one should have when in the presence of another lord. A demon lord of particularly of higher status, for a child not his own. Why?

I jumped from the tree as Rin kissed him. Making way to my study, I sought to speak with someone who I was certain would not refuse. There were things that needed to be cleared, and things I could not stand to see or hear any longer.

Rin's POV….

A tapping from the floor signaled that someone wished to enter.

"Come in." Satoru said.

The door opened to reveal Jaken.

"Milord, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to have a word with Lady Fujian."

We both looked to each other. He nodded and released me.

"I will return to call on you for dinner."

Satoru nodded as I followed Jaken from the room. It had been so long since I had roamed these halls as a teenager. The entire palace was decorated as elegantly as home was, perhaps even more so. There were beautiful paintings, idols that told anyone of Sesshomaru's wealth. I was led down a bright corridor into what I knew to be Sesshomaru's study. Jaken tapped the mats, and soon left me to enter a room with shelves of books, beautiful paintings on the walls and doors on all four walls of the room. The door with a beautifully painted tiger sat behind Sesshomaru, where he was seated at his desk covered in parchment. I bowed slightly, as his eyes met mine.

"You may go, Jaken. Tell Satoru that dinner is ready, and I will have his wife brought to the dining hall." He voice was soft, but firm.

Without a word of protest, but with a look of confusion Jaken slid the door shut. The sound of little feet came quickly and left in the very same manner.

"You wished to see me?" I asked trying to control myself. It was not the first time that I had ever been left alone with Sesshomaru; it was however, the first time that I had been here with him in his study. It was in the farthest corner of the house, the corner to which I had never been permitted and Satoru was not with me. Something had happened this afternoon, I was not sure what, but I knew it was the cause of the tears that came to Naiera's eyes, and with luck I would find out what.

"Yes."

"What topic shall we begin and end our future conversations with?" It was no use, my voice held an undertone of hatred, which I hoped he could hear.

He dropped the quill he held and looked at me, an emotion in his eyes that, like all things about Sesshomaru was a mystery

"You prefer to stand."

"Yes. In my home, when a question is unspoken, it is a question ignored. I must remain here with my husband." He moved his head slightly. "But, I do not have to deal with you. I know enough of your nature to interpret that you asked for me to take a seat, but I assure you that I will ignore it. I am a human being and we like being spoken to, the wife of a tiger demon I may be, but a dog I am not. Unlike some, I believe I am worthy of your respect, and your words. As are Itachirou and Naiera, who I am assuming you called me here to talk about."

He returned to his writing.

"You have changed since we last met."

"I was a young girl of fourteen. Now I am a woman with a husband, children, a home, my own family. For me to maintain myself forever at that time would be impossible."

He dropped his quill back in the ink, salted the parchment before rolling it and placing it to the far left of his desk as he pushed himself up.

"Itachirou and Naiera."

"What of them?" I asked in a dark voice, I knew at some point they would come up. That was what this was all about.

"You did not tell them."

"Sesshomaru, you will not openly declare them as your children, and for that, now I am thankful, they are not yours. They belong to Satoru. What cause did I have to tell them?" I snapped. "What concern are they of yours?"

"I wish to know where you decided upon such names."

"I named Itachirou. Satoru named Naiera."

His eyes sparked briefly. It was something that he had not known. Assuming that they were as close as one would guess or Sesshomaru's ability to get information without others knowing. I thought it was something that he would already have known.

"Satoru was there on the day of their birth." His voice grew gentler, almost…almost as if he was hurt.

"Yes. He met me weeks, if not months before." I looked towards him with interest, and something, pulled my heart towards him. For without my knowledge or permission, my voice grew softer.

He turned his back to me.

"And he married you regardless." He said to himself, returning to the careless tone that matched him so well. He turned to me, determination in his eyes. "Rin, given a past which I will no longer disgrace myself with thoughts of, I feel that I must tell you what is to come. The true reason for your return…" He continued to watch me, searching for something as if to gauge my reaction, and I felt in my heart, that it was news that would change lives. "A war is to be waged, enemies from the four lands, demons and humans alike, have begun to attack the Northern Lands."

I felt an echo of pain within my heart. That must have been what Satoru was hiding. Why he was so eager to take us from the palace, the people in our palace were not packing to protect from the hard winter, either they were preparing to leave the palace, or, preparing for war. Satoru, how could you not tell me this? I dropped my head briefly, to hide the tears that I could feel coming. The four lands, it was ours as well. I snapped to Sesshomaru.

"The Northern Lands as well… Why?" I pleaded.

"It seems that your union has gone beyond tolerable limits. Your death was expected within the second year of your marriage. Satoru is altered."

"But nothing has changed! He is the same demon he has always been… Why would he bring us here?"

"To protect you, and your children, there has been evidence of an attack upon your palace the moment you arrived here. Had you stayed any longer, you all would have been dead. Half breeds and humans alike. There has been an enormous amount of acceptance in your palace, and that cannot be tolerated. Satoru, once a firm believer in the separation of species is now a father to five children mixed with the blood of a human and a demon."

I felt my cheeks go red with anger.

"How can you speak so calm?! How can you dare say such a thing?! You are the father of two children with the exact same blood! For what reason is there a difference?! Why does it matter how we live?! To anyone, human or demon alike! Why didn't Satoru tell me this?"

"He did not have the heart."

"That which you lack." I snapped furiously.

"It is a weakness I do not possess."

"Of course not! The great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru responsible for the death of his father as much as the man that charged the castle when InuYasha was born! You speak without conviction. As if it is not the life of your children, or your friend that will be risked."

"I will not bear my father's shame."

I felt my blood boil, my skin heating.

"Shame? That is all they are to you. I do not know why I expected anything different from something like you. I don't know why I even sought in any small way to acknowledge them as being of _your _unworthy blood. Take me to the shame! Or better, you will find it yourself. Because what I have is seven beautiful children, a husband, and one giant regret."

"Do they combine?"

"The regret is you! I wish that I had never met you. Never mind, I cannot wish that. It would cost me the children I love without condition, for being who, not what, they are. Now may I go? You have insulted me in every possible way, and not only that, my family."

"I have pointed out the truth."

"The insulting aspects of the truth."

"Rin, I have accepted your Satoru's request to shelter you and your children here."

"I would rather take my chances at my home. I don't know what prompted this 'generosity', but I don't accept it."

"Your husband has requested it of me."

"Oh yes, because you are the honorable Lord Sesshomaru who would never turn away someone foolish enough to call you friend." I turned to leave.

"Rin." I listened as he stepped close behind me. "Itachioru, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, Sayuri, Kinjo and Kasumi, would you risk their lives. If anything should happen to them, you will not survive. Itachioru, Naiera and Ichirou at most are the only ones able to protect not only them but you as well. And the others, they cannot."

I turned, his face inches from mine. He stood there, he almost as if he refused to leave, taking in the proximity and refusing to move. I turned away from him knowing that should anyone come in, it would not be beneficial to either of us, which surprised me, especially since the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was as well aware of that as I.

"Is that all you want Sesshomaru?" I asked refusing to look at him.

"No. Satoru, he married you. Why? Out of pity, sympathy, or any of those multiple human emotions?"

"That is a question better directed at him, for I can give you no answer. Satoru is the better one to answer that question, more so than I. I cannot tell you what led him to do what he did. But when I first met him, he held the same look in his eyes as you once did, and I know now that your teachings had something to do with it." I looked back, curious to see Sesshomaru's response to what I would say. "In my eyes, I did not expect such a proposal from such a demon. I soon found out who he was, and would have perhaps been more inclined to refuse had I but known the truth of his tutor earlier."

"You refused?"

"It is not something we talk about, but yes. Upon his initially asking, I refused, assuming that it was a joke, to overcome the truth that he meant to ask, and wanted nothing more than a favorable answer."

"And yet, the little girl who once followed me like a puppy. She stands before me as Lady of the Northern Lands."

I knew that tone; it was one of mockery, and resentment.

"And the demon who found no home anywhere, has now settled into the footsteps of his father, as Lord of the Western Lands." I snapped. "I know that I do not deserve to be in the Northern Palace, nor have I the right to mate with a demon. The same was said with you, and if not for the children that I love dearly I would regret it as I have said earlier. But I love Satoru," His eyes sparked. "and I am happy. We are happy. The children, _all of them_, we love them as they are. Satoru loves them. And you see it as a weakness, and I am here to tell you that you are wrong. He is a strong demon, a great father, and a great lord. All the while being married to me, a human, in the cold of winter we are in the warmest of moments. While you here linger on in your empty palace."

"I have my honor and my pride as a demon still intact."

"You too mated with a human to Lord Sesshomaru, and that human bore two children, children who you have dismissed. That simple truth, takes away all that you account for in yourself."

With that, the look of truth in his eyes, I left. I made way to my husband for dinner, and wished I hadn't. He stood by the door to the dining hall, looking as if he had years of worry on his face, and I could feel that every second that I was with Sesshomaru killed him, but he would not say it. He would not ask. In some ways, Satoru could be a child, a person whose heart you think could not be broken. But in the empty silence of that room, I heard the breaking of porcelain, a beautiful design that was Satoru's heart. And with every ounce of my being, I wished I could pick up the pieces, of both our hearts. When his eyes met mine, with the stare of an empty soul, the world darkened around me. He was hurt, but he would not run and throw his arms around me to assure himself that I was still here. I was a ghost. Here in this palace, where a girl that bore my name once lived, and a demon, that bore the heart of that girl. Satoru knew it wasn't him, it was Sesshomaru, and he was afraid. The great demon of the North was afraid.

I brought myself to him, pulling his hands, cold as ice into mine. I looked to him, deep into his broken soul.

"I have endured countless battles Lady Rin. I have survived many things, shown no fear… And all of that means nothing; I could have lost them all. To gain the strength I need to win this one battle, even if our time is brief together. I cannot lose."

Me. I finished. He could not lose me. I pulled myself up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Tears began to well slowly in his eyes. Resting my head against his, I held him tight in my arms before making him look at me.

"You won't. I won't leave you Satoru. I married you, I am happy with you, I have children with you. I have a life with you, where without you, I don't want one. So for that, more importantly, I love you."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be. For better or for worse, your mine."

He smiled, holding me tightly for a brief moment. He placed my arm on his, and led me into the dining hall.

"We'll be okay." He said, more to assure himself.


	7. Chapter 7: An Eventful Dinner

Disclaimer: I do own Satoru, Itachirou, Naiera, Ichirou, Noboru, Atoru, Matasumi, Sayuri, Kinjo and Kasumi. I do not own Sesshomaru, Jaken, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Kaede. They are all the brilliant workings of Rumiko Takahashi.

An Eventful Dinner

The kids were already in the dining hall when we got there, the spaces empty where we were to sit, Satoru at the end of the table, where I was certain Sesshomaru would be at the head of table, while I would take my place beside adjacent to Satoru, and beside Ichirou, across from Naiera who sat beside Itachirou. An arrangement I thought was best, Itachirou wasn't the warm welcoming kind, but he was a comfort to his sister, a protector. His role in truth, to all of us, even Satoru though one would believe he did not care much for him. As always, those close to him knew better. The kids talked with their father, who seemed to have returned to his old self. The room quieted only when Sesshomaru came and took his place at the head of the table, Jaken near him.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru."

Satoru spoke without pain, as if not bothered by anything. There was none of the pain and weakness in his eyes that I had seen a moment ago. No break or change in his voice.

We received our food, when I noticed the look on Naiera's face, she looked to her brother, who nodded slightly, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them two. Was Naiera okay? Had she learned the truth, which I was certain Itachirou was already certain of?

"Lord Sesshomaru; you look like my brother and my sister."

I felt the whole room tense at Matasumi's words. We continued eating our soup slowly, as if to gauge the reactions of all within the room.

"Hmm."

"You have the same countenance and demanding presence. Yet as always, Naiera is the softer of the two."

"Matasumi." Atoru said. "It is inappropriate to say such things. I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru."

Normally it would have been Ichirou to correct, but he was stunned. There were three two mirror images of Sesshomaru at the table. He was watching, waiting to see what would happen.

"Naiera is no fool, Atoru. Neither are you, do not undervalue your intelligence by pretending to be ignorant to the obvious." Itachirou said coldly, catching all of our attention.

"Itachirou."

"I know mother, she does as well."

"I will play no role in this, Itachirou." Sesshomaru said with indifference, I knew he was frustrated. "What you believe you know is nothing."

"You are our father, I know that much."

Shock crossed the room. If I could be happy for anything, it was that given the shock they had expressed. The lie that they had lived, had become truth, they thhought Satoru had fathered Itachirou and Naiera. Now, we could never go back to the time where that was the only truth.

"Am I."

"Do not speak down to me, Sesshomaru." Itachirou warned. "I am aware of truth, but Naiera deservers to hear it."

"There is no truth. Your mother has yet to learn her place."

"It takes two to make a child." Ichirou interjected. "How can you be so heartless? They cannot be your children. No... They cannot."

"Ichirou." Satoru eased.

I could only watch helplessly. What could I say that would ease the situation? It was created due to my own misjudgement.

"You hakf-breeds must learn your place."

"Enough!...What are we?! Is that all in your eyes." Naiera snapped, throwing her spoon with such force that it broke the dishes it hit, being half of the table. "To you we are just monsters. I have heard of demon that believe such ideals, but could never believe they existed. Nor will I believe I am related to such a monster."

"Never the less, the truth stands. Acknowledged by all but I. You are a monster, nothing less, but certainly nothing more."

The tone in which he spoke, only darkened the room. He was insulting, and hurting her, his own blood, and he did not care what damage was being done at the same time he was expressing his deepest ignorance.

"Lord InuYasha is like us, and an even stronger demon than you." Naiera snapped. "I will claim your blood because it means I claim his as well. You, I will eternally hate!"

"He is a half breed, like you, with no place in this world. Where I have a place, of power over you and your mortal mother. Humans, the weakness of the world. You do not wish to believe such a demon exists, but that is what it means to be a demon. Your father once shared my views, and even more so. He has taken many villages with his own hands. Even still he has a rank above you and your mother. As do I. We have a place in this world. You do not. I would rid the world of you myself, but you are undeserving of such honor."

She broke. We all, but Itachirou, looked to Satoru, who shed no tears. Gave no expression, but in his eyes, we could see the truth, we could feel it. Worse, so could she. I watched tears well in Naiera's eyes.

"How can you say that to her Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

"You are not my father, and I would sooner claim relation to a hell hound, than to you. You who will forever burn in Hell, a fate even you are undeserving of. I HAVE NO RELATION TO YOU!" She ran from the room, using every ounce of demonic power she had, leaving a destroyed dining hall, and many sad confused faces behind. Naiera. I am truly sorry.

"You call yourself a demon." Itachirou sneered, rising to his feet.

The room changed, the air grew thick with anger, and demonic energy that I was certain came from Itachioru. We all watched as his eyes began to glow, red with fury and fire of destruction.

"Respect. Has your father not taught you that is what you will show to a demon of rank?"

"I see no demon, I see a monster. I can overlook, but not forgive. Now, I will do neither. You mated with my mother, and then left her for dead. Knowing well this world offered no place for her. She has shed a tear at your expense. Now, my sister. You will suffer, and it will come at your own hands. Mine, should they shed another tear at your expense. Should they, it will be me you answer to. Sesshomaru."

With that he left the room, we all knew to find Naiera.

"I will agree with my brother." Ichirou rose. "All of you come with me." He directed to the children.

"Mother, tell us the truth if you will, but either way, it will be known."

All three of us were left in the room together, left to ponder the events of what had happened.

"I consider myself a reasonable demon, Sesshomaru. I have treated you with respect, regardless of how I feel about you and what you did to my wife, and my children. The least you could have done is kept them from a truth that no one is happy about."

"You have lost your strength Satoru, and as a result, a war is being waged against your lands."

"NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS STRONG AS THE MIGHTY SESSHOMARU! You have destroyed my family, hurt my wife. All within a single evening."

"They wished for the truth."

"I hate you." I snapped.

"Rin. The past has proven that, as well as this evening to be untrue."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? Do you wish for my wife to return the affections you so clearly have for her? Well I am here to tell you, that she could never fall in love with the monster that you are."

Satoru rose, reaching his hand out for me.

"I will protect my own family."

"Satoru. You know that to be impossible." Sesshomaru stood, and came towards us. "I gave you my word that they would be safe."

"From your ridicule as well."

"I will protect them, Satoru."

Sesshomaru. He honestly looked sincere in that moment.

"I have always respected you, Sesshomaru. Even knowing the truth in regards to Rin, Itachirou and Naiera. But make no mistake." Satoru eyes turned from their lovely blue to red. "Should you injure them again. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sesshomaru's POV...

I left the empty room, bound for the courtyard. In the empty silence of the night, I listened Naiera, breathing as she stared into the moonlight. I cloaked my presence, and watched. Satpru headed towards her. Smiling as he did.

"May I sit down?" His tone was playful.

How far he had fallen, that he would concern himself with the feelings of a half-breed. She would not answer, just simply nodded. He sat beside her, following her gaze to the starry sky.

"Rememeber when you were a little girl, before this major growth spurt you seem to have hit, when I would take you into the courtyard, and label the stars."

She seemed reluctant to answer. Her voice dropped.

"I remember."

"All different constellations in the same sky. Much like the creatures of the earth. All different, and still connected."

"What point is there in your statment?"

"I did not deserve that moment." He spoke with a tone that fitted unhappiness.

She looked to him with surprise. He did not deserve it. This was not the demon that he had taught those years ago, he had become the pet of a mortal woman.

"I have, for the past nine years, sought to make up for what I took all that time before... If anything Naiera. I am beneath you. I knew that when I first held you in my arms. You wiggled, a small little thing, and I tightened the blankets around you, knowing that you were cold. I held you near my heart, and there you rested and fell asleep. I loved you with all my heart, and would give my life to see you Itachirou and your mother safe. I got lucky and had more kids with her, returned to my palace, and a pleasant happy life. But I couldn't forget my past. I am selfish with you Naiera, because you help me forget that. I had no right to claim you, or your mother. Even still, I want you to know that you. And I want to remain your father..."

What?

"If you do not wish that. I will respect it, and leave you be."

The girl cried more as she buried herself in Satoru's chest. Holding him tight enough for injury.

"I would never wish that, dad. No matter what you did in your past, I don't care. I love you, dad."

Satoru seemed as if nothing could bring him down from above the clouds. He was happy, beyond belief. It was evident on his face, as was she. They were bonded. Satoru had varied greatly from he once was. He had gained a conscience. He had remained a firm and strong leader, I had heard. Towards his family he was nothing but kind, and that over shadowed the demonic lord within him. They made him weak, and she seemd to be the best link to him, of all the children. What effect had I hoped for there to be by revealing the truth? I must gain control of myself, yet something in this sight frustrated me. Itachirou, he told Satoru where to find her.

"Satoru, Naiera. Are you alright?" He asked them as he approached.

"Yes." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "And you brother?"

"The concern lies with you... We must go talk with mother."

"Yes." Satoru agreed rising with Naiera. "We must gather the whole family, the truth must be known. We have kept to much from you already."

"You did it to protect us, father. In the end, it is us who owes you. Even still, we are are stronger than ever."

"I fear much will change." Satoru said to himself, and I could sense the fear within him that something would.

It is best to clear the air Satoru. While your still here, you would not pass with a broken family in your wake.


End file.
